


The Affliction of the Hidden Leaf

by Bakuhaku



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, But not quite, Casual Sex, Come Inflation, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Incest, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, does it really count as cheating if everyone's in on it?, everyone is futa, kinda-sorta polyamory, possibly ntr?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhaku/pseuds/Bakuhaku
Summary: Shameless, random, completely self-indulgent smut vignettes from the Hidden Leaf Village. Set roughly near the beginning of Boruto.The world is exactly the same as the series, save for the fact that every relevant character is a dickgirl because I have zero self-respect or inhibition. Completely unbridled indulgence of all my kinks will be contained within. There will be zero regard whatsoever for your sanity or my own. Please leave now and never read this story.Please flame me in the comments, I deserve to burn for the sins I have committed.





	The Affliction of the Hidden Leaf

The moon was a comfort. Despite all it had nearly done, or rather been used for, despite its eerie resemblance to those nightmarish eyes and ashen skin of the greatest enemy the world had ever known, it was still comforting. A feeling of peace washed over her whenever the moon crested the horizon. Night had become her domain, her home. Her family had always had a powerful connection to the moon, so perhaps that was it? The spirits of her ancestors, her legacy, watching from above, guiding her, encouraging her. She was finally someone they could be proud of, she hoped. If not, then perhaps at least she had become someone they could forgive.

“You know, Satsuki, you have a wife and a home here in the village. You could stay there once in a while.” The voice was right next to her, yet she hadn't heard the slightest indication of someone's approach. Satsuki started, arms raising, suddenly tense, with the posture of a trained warrior. A moment later, she relaxed as she recognized the speaker, who turned to her with a wide grin, eyes twinkling playfully, “A little jumpy tonight, huh?”

“Gods above...” Satsuki mumbled, “Don't scare me like that!” She snapped, wondering when the other woman had gotten skilled enough to sneak up on her. They were atop the massive stone wall surrounding the Village, which was saturated with the peaceful, sleepy silence of night. They were out in the open, there should have been no way to approach unnoticed...

“Aw, come on, I wanted to surprise you. Is that really so bad?” That ineffable grin never left the other woman's face.

“You of all people should know I'm not fond of surprises, good or bad, Naruko.” She paused, cocking her head to the side momentarily, “Or do I have to call you Madame Hokage now?”

“It would be nice to go by Madame Hokage, but you'd just find a way to make it sound sarcastic and condescending.” Naruko lifted one hand from beneath her white cloak, unhooking the clasp at her collarbone and letting it fall to the ground. “You can call me anything you want as soon as you get your clothes off, though.”

“Seriously? I'm just here to upda--” Satsuki paused at the sight that was laid bare before her. “...Really? Do you wear that to your official Kage summits, too?” She finally said. Naruko was all but naked under the cloak; a mesh top that really did nothing to obscure the bare skin beneath hugged the Hokage's generous curves, and an orange thong that struggled in vain to contain the monstrosity that was Naruko's lower body. Outside of that and the bandages that wrapped the lower half of her right arm, she was completely exposed to the night air.

“Sometimes.” She giggled, “Admit it, you missed this.” Naruko stepped forward, and that playful grin from before melted into something more sultry and affectionate. She reached a hand up, caressing Satsuki's cheek and playing with a lock of ebony where it hung beside her face.

“You know I did, but I didn't come back just for—nnhh...” She was cut off by Naruko's other hand reaching between her legs and squeezing at what she found there. “Dammit... why am I always so irresponsible around you?” She grumbled with hardly an ounce of bitterness in her voice.

“Because I'm just too sexy?” Naruko's smile turned mischievous once again, her fingers squeezing through the thick, stiff fabric of Satsuki's pants, gripping her cock, which pulsed in time with her heartbeat, growing larger with each throbbing twitch, “I know you wouldn't be back if you didn't have something to report,” Her eyes looked genuinely sorrowful as she said it; Satsuki may have been legally pardoned, but her past wasn't wiped from the memory of the Village just because Naruko vouched for her. The only way to give Sakura and Sarada a normal life was to stay away in self-imposed exile, unless it was absolutely necessary, “But we have all night. Let me spend some time with Satsuki my friend before I have to deal with Satsuki my field operative.”

Satsuki's expression was stony, like it usually was, when Naruko referenced her status as a pariah in the village. She allowed it to relax a little, though, when she was asked to put her job aside and simply spend time with Naruko as a friend. The tension in her shoulders relaxed, and she arched her back, pushing her hips forward a little, grinding her growing erection against the Hokage's palm. “Fine, if you insist, Madame Hokage.”

“See? I told you. You just couldn't resist making it sound sarcastic, could you?” Before Satsuki could answer, Naruko pushed herself up on tiptoes, stealing a quick kiss, and reaching her other hand up to unhook Satsuki's cloak.

Satsuki's attire was significantly less audacious than Naruko's. Actual, practical traveling clothes rarely flattered one's figure, but the blonde was undeterred: she lifted one hand up, index and middle finger held straight, ring and pinkie curled down, and blinked. A strange, hollow 'poof' echoed behind Satsuki, and as wisps of smoke curled around her, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a large pair of breasts push against her back, and the familiar scent of sunflowers fill her nostrils. The exact duplicate of Naruko that had embraced her began undoing the clasps of her vest while the real one dropped to her knees, hands working at the button to Satsuki's pants.

Satsuki didn't resist as her vest was pulled away or her pants pulled down, exposing her erection to the cool night air. She glanced back over her shoulder, and the clone behind her stole a kiss from her lips, then reached down to grip Satsuki's black undershirt and pull it up. Her face only went flush when the clone went to pull it completely over her head. They both glanced down at the left sleeve, which had been folded over and pinned to keep the excess fabric from hanging loose over the woman's missing forearm. The silent protest wasn't contested. Both Narukos looked up at her with an apologetic expression as they acknowledged Satsuki's deformity.

“It's fine,” Satsuki finally said, a little quiet, a little bashful, perhaps the only time she had ever seemed demure or shy about anything, “I just... it's not all that nice to look at. I'd rather keep it covered.”

“You know we still have that prosthetic for you...” The clone said, hands running across Satsuki's chest, keeping her undershirt bunched up around her collarbone. “You don't have to--”

“I'll accept it when I deserve it.” She interrupted, tone curt, “Just... don't worry about it. Geez, do you really have to do this while you're fondling me? Come on, don't kill the mood.”

Between her legs, the real Naruko's hand had been steadily stroking up and down her length. She silently nodded, accepting that Satsuki wanted to move on and ignore the awkwardness of her missing arm. She instead turned her gaze down, lips parting, effortlessly swallowing the head of Satsuki's cock with a soft moan.

Satsuki's eyelids fluttered closed, head leaning back and away, allowing the clone to kiss at her neck, fingers running across her petite chest, lifting the small mounds of flesh and squeezing at them. “Nnnhh... gods, I **have** missed this...”

The clone and Naruko both had the same idea, reaching one hand down and untying the bikini bottoms that had become all but useless against their straining erections, allowing the twin logs of flesh to spring completely free. The clone's, in particular, Satsuki took note of as it sprang up behind her, pressing against her back. The base of it was nestled between her bared ass cheeks, while the head twitched between Satsuki's shoulderblades. She shivered, hips squirming, inspiring Naruko to part her lips wider, and wet heat slipped further down Satsuki's shaft.

The Uchiha lifted her head a bit, opening her eyes to stare down at Naruko, who looked up at her with a year of pent-up affection and lust glimmering in those big blue eyes of hers. She'd started wearing her hair down, instead of those pigtails she always used to tie it in. It made her look more mature... Which Satsuki supposed she really was. She'd grown up so much, she'd been there for Satsuki through so much, forgiven her for so much more. She was a mother now. They both were. Yet here they were, indulging in one another's bodies, just like they had so many years ago, lost in lust and pleasure together.

“I love you...” Satsuki felt the words rise up in her chest before she could stop them, though she managed to suppress them down to an almost-inaudible whisper. She glanced away after saying it, showing another hint of embarrassment, the smallest crack in her eternal facade of cool, calm, and calculating. Very few people got to see those little hints of emotion in her.

“I love you too.” Satsuki felt her breath catch when the reply came, right next to her ear. She had expected quips, sarcasm, promises to blackmail her, general flippancy. She gnawed her lower lip and arched her back forward, still looking away. Naruko swallowed more and more of her length, not a single hint of struggle showing as her throat bulged around it. Behind her, the clone pushed her hips back in response, knowing what Satsuki wanted.

With both pairs of hips pulled away from one another, Naruko's monster was no longer pinned against Satsuki's back, instead pointed straight out. One of the clone's hands remained on Satsuki's chest, the other moved down to grip her shaft and guide it forward, the tip pressing against the Uchiha's lower lips, which were already slick from her arousal. With perfect unspoken coordination, both of them pushed their hips together, and Satsuki's moan cut deep into the silent night air.

“Nnghh... fuck...” She moaned, lifting her good hand and running her fingers over the distended bulge of her stomach, her walls stretched wide around Naruko's massive length. “Nhhhahhh... were you always... so big?” She moaned, hips already beginning to gyrate back and forth, grinding her ass against the clone's hips. She herself was no slouch when it came to length; the cock in Naruko's mouth was a bit longer than Satsuki's own forearm, and almost as thick, but compared to the infamous Jinchūriki of the nine-tailed beast? She often felt rather inadequate.

“Mmhh... were you always so tight?” The clone grunted. On the ground, the real Naruko was happily slurping up and down Satsuki's cock, bandaged hand braced against the Uchiha's thigh, the other reaching up between her legs, massaging her swollen balls against her palm.

“W-when... nnhff... fuck...” She gasped, having difficulty being snarky with the waves of intense pleasure Naruko's cock sent coursing through her body, “W-when I finally get back... nnghh... to Sakura...”

Satsuki had charged Naruko with 'taking care' of Sakura in her absence. The Hokage had once been rather infatuated with Satsuki's wife, but that had long-since evolved into a rock-solid friendship. Satsuki never worried about Naruko or Sakura actually falling for one another. Even while she was away for so long and the two of them were regularly sleeping together, there was next to no risk of it ever becoming anything more than a friendship with benefits. Even so, Naruko was utterly enormous... Would Sakura even be able to feel Satsuki's cock, impressive as it was, after a year of this?

“Don't worry~” The clone giggled with a grunt, “Anal only. Her rule.”

“W-what!?” Satsuki gasped as much from shock as from the sensation of Naruko's cock rocking back and forth inside her, “Sh-nnhh... She wouldn't even let me touch her back there!” Her hand moved down to Naruko's head, guiding her to swallow even more, which she did without any difficulty.

“She didn't want anyone but you putting a baby in her.” The clone's hips had steadily been picking up speed, and now each thrust forward produced the sharp, sensual sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Satsuki turned her eyes down, watching her stomach roll in and out, the bulge appearing and disappearing effortlessly, as if her body were putty to be molded around Naruko's cock. “Nnhh... she really is too good to me. You both are... Even after everything, and now I'm always gone, but you two still...”

Down below, Naruko pulled off of Satsuki's cock, using both hands to stroke up and down its glistening, slick length, “If you don't quit it with the self-guilt-tripping,” She purred, “I'll make another clone to shut your mouth by force.” Her look was playful, sensual, jokingly daring Satsuki to keep talking just so she could make good on that promise, but Satsuki knew both Naruko and Sakura hated to hear her spouting off such self-deprecating rhetoric.

Satsuki just reached her hand down, running through Naruko's long, golden locks, guiding the Hokage to return to her task. She shut her mouth, catching her lower lip between her teeth and moaning deeply as she was pleasured from both ends. Her pussy was stretched wide around the clone's erection, womb distended, walls milking the inhuman shaft desperately, her cock was wrapped tight in Naruko's well-practiced throat, wet, soft flesh enveloping and caressing her from tip to base. She wouldn't complain anymore. She was home, she was with those who loved her. Who she had been didn't matter, not when she was here, sharing pleasure and intimacy with those who had really, truly forgiven her.

The tension building at the base of her shaft came quickly. She knew it would; this was her first time with another human being in almost a year. The intensity of not just having sex, but getting assaulted from both ends like this (though in all honesty, Naruko was going easy with just the one clone) was just too much for her deprived body to handle.

“C-cumming...” was all she was able to say aloud before the dam broke, and the pressure released. Naruko simply looked up at her, making eye contact as Satsuki's orgasm flooded through her shaft and exploded into Naruko's mouth.

As soon as the first shot was released, Naruko's eyes changed. They turned from their normal blue to a bright orange, rimmed with a thick ring of black. Her pupils flattened, turning into wide, oblong rectangles in an instant. Around her eyes, the skin changed color. Like wide wings of eyeshadow, the skin around her eyes was dyed to match her irises. Once the transformation took place, her cheeks bulged from the volume of cum that spilled from Satsuki's cock into her mouth, but not a drop was spilled. She closed those strange eyes, moaning softly, swallowing every last rope of thick, salty seed Satsuki fed to her.

Like most girls in the Village, Satsuki's orgasms put even the most virile of normal men to shame; nearly a gallon of seed poured through her shaft over the course of the next minute. Naruko's throat worked to swallow shot after shot, her stomach stretched out, swelling up to accommodate the volume of seed pouring into her. Even as she swallowed, Naruko didn't stop bobbing her head up and down, stretched belly beginning to slosh back and forth even as it grew larger with each pulse of heat that ran down Satsuki's member.

Finally, Satsuki's orgasm slowed to a trickle, and Naruko pulled off, keeping her mouth open, panting heavily, letting her tongue flick out to catch the last drop that dribbled from the tip of Satsuki's cock, leaving it pristine, not a trace of her climax to be seen save for Naruko's well-fed stomach.

“My turn.” The clone whispered from behind Satsuki. The Uchiha groaned, the bliss of her climax had almost completely overtaken the pleasure of Naruko's cock working back and forth inside of her, but now it returned in force as Naruko thrust in hard one final time. Satsuki threw her head back, hand caressing Naruko's cock through her own stomach, hungry for the Hokage's reciprocation. She felt her weight lifted up, feet no longer against the ground, and it began.

Naruko's loads were just as inhumanly massive as her cock, and just the first shot into Satsuki's womb instantly made the shape in her stomach more indistinct and round. More and more flowed out of Naruko's shaft, each shot was ten times what a normal man would produce in an entire orgasm, and they came one after another after another, an endless ocean of pearly white that stretched and distended Satsuki's belly larger and larger with each passing second. Like a balloon held over a nozzle, the entrance to Satsuki's womb gripped tight to the shaft penetrating it, keeping the enormous load from so much as dribbling out.

By the time Naruko was half finished, the Uchiha woman's stomach looked like she was eight months pregnant, and it just kept going. Satsuki felt another orgasm building just from the pleasure of being filled so thoroughly, and before the clone had finished, the real Hokage, still on her knees watching the spectacle, was splashed across the face with a thick, viscous rope of cum. Naruko jumped in surprise, one eye shutting tight to keep it from hitting her eye, but before the second shot had landed, she had put her arms out to either side, mouth open, tongue out. She literally showered herself in Satsuki's second orgasm, letting the syrupy liquid run over and around her chest, drip from her chin, paint her neck and shoulders, and soak her hair.

Finally, after Satsuki's second orgasm had completely finished, Naruko's first began to slow. The Uchiha was swollen and distended almost beyond recognition, the ocean of cum sloshing and swirling around within her was utterly enormous, though she suspected Naruko had put a little (or a lot) extra into it; a special 'welcome home' gift. Channeling chakra in the right way could increase the volume of an orgasm, and Naruko, of course, had chakra to spare.

Satsuki felt herself lowered down to the ground, and the sound of another hollow 'poof' signified that Naruko had released her clone. Suddenly without any support, wracked with the ecstasy of her afterglow, and with an enormous extra weight added to her belly, Satsuki was unable to stand upright. She collapsed forward, and found herself caught by a strong hand on each of her shoulders.

Naruko smiled up at her, gently maneuvering Satsuki down to her knees. She ran a hand over the Uchiha's belly, even as the waterfall of cum began pouring back out of her, soaking the ground beneath her in a thick, creamy, rapidly-spreading puddle.

“Fuck, I had forgotten how good that feels...” Satsuki licked her lips, leaning forward as her stomach returned to its regular size a little at a time. She captured Naruko's lips in a long, deep kiss, pushing the blonde to lie back, crawling atop her, both of their bodies now soaked with their combined loads, still-erect members grinding against one another.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.” Naruko giggled, hands caressing her old friend's body up and down, their weights pressing against one another, lips constantly parting and pressing back together.

“Like I said, I'm always irresponsible around you.” Satsuki purred.

“Mnnh... we should... probably get to that report...”

“Yeah, we probably should.”

“Definitely important... Ninja business stuff.”

“Mmhmm... very important. Urgent. Top priority.”

“Can't wait. Has to be dealt with.”

“You are the Hokage. You have a duty to your people.”

The two of them continued insisting that they should definitely get dressed and actually discuss what Satsuki had to report for another three hours before either of them actually made a move to do so, by which point the moon had already set, and the sun was on the verge of cresting the horizon.

 

 


End file.
